


Moments After Midnight

by orphan_account



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Love, M/M, Pillow Talk, Sad, Vulnerability
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-28
Updated: 2016-04-28
Packaged: 2018-06-05 01:07:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6683323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reason Phil stays with Dan through it all is pretty simple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moments After Midnight

Phil gets asked a lot about why on earth he would date Dan. Oh, they don't ask it like that, they're way too polite, but whatever it is they do say, it always means the same thing. Anyone who's know him for any stretch of time knows Dan's pretty… emotionally unavailable.

He's never told anyone the actual reason he's stuck with him. Because there is a reason why, but it's between him and Dan and the quiet moments they share.

It only happens after sex. At any other point, Dan is the Dan he always is, funny, quirky and sarcastic but completely unable to be genuine. But when it comes to sex, there's no choice- there's no way Dan could cope with taking control in bed. They know, because they tried it. So there's no other option but to rely on Phil, to give in to the flow and let himself be taken, to be vulnerable in an oddly innocent way.

After that, the post sex snuggles are magical. Phil almost prefers them to the sex itself- almost but not quite, Dan is sinfully sexual. But it's after that he opens up, shares the things he can't bring himself to say any other time.

Phil lives for those moments. That's the man he's dating, that's the man he fell in love with. All he really wants is for them to last, to become the couple they are then at all times.

But for now, he's perfectly happy with those stolen hours past midnight, flushed cheeks, aching bodies and content souls.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyah my first submission on ao3!
> 
> My tumblr is PhanTrashNo4 please check it out.


End file.
